


《归巢》14

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 7





	《归巢》14

“赫宰。”李赫宰的母亲坐起来一点：“你来了！”

李赫宰嗯了一声，李母不高兴地责怪道：“想要见你真难，非要生病住院你才肯来看我一眼。”

“瞎说什么。”李赫宰随手拂去她耳旁的头发，问道：“怎么搞得？出门为什么没有叫司机？”

“昨天老张去接你爸了，我就没让人送我。”

李赫宰皱眉：“我爸呢？没来？”

“夜里没打通他的电话，不知道这会儿醒了没有。”

李赫宰不说话，墨一般的眼眸里没有任何情绪。

李母一点也不介意，拍拍他的手宽慰道：“别担心，妈没什么大问题。”

几步外的李东海震惊不已，谁能想到下班路上偶然碰见的阿姨会是李赫宰的母亲？刚才李赫宰说还有事，转眼他们就在医院见面了，李东海不愿相信都不行。

母子俩说了些话，李母突然想起李东海，连忙问儿子：

“赫宰，昨天送我来医院的就是东海，你们早就认识了？”

“嗯。”李赫宰扫了一眼李东海：“很熟。”

李母笑道：“来东海，再让阿姨好好看看你。”

李赫宰扭头，发现李东海迟迟不肯上前，便微微蹙眉将他拉过来：“发什么呆，我来了话都不会说了？”

“没有……”李东海慢热且脸皮薄，在长辈面前更是拘谨。

“阿姨，原来你是赫宰的母亲啊。”

“对啊，赫宰很像我吧？小时候抱他出去，大家都说赫宰像妈妈呢。”

李东海在两人之间瞧了瞧，发现李赫宰的五官的确随了他的母亲。

“嗯，赫宰跟您很像。”

李母悠悠地叹了一口气：“赫宰还是小时候可爱，如今越大越不像我咯。”

“妈。”李赫宰脸色不悦。

“好好好不说不说，真是跟你爸一个样。”

李赫宰又要反驳，恰好这时候他的手机响了，李赫宰走出病房接电话，李母拉过李东海，微笑着明显有话要问。

“东海跟我们赫宰认识多久了？”

李东海老实回答：“没有多久，也就两个多月。”

“赫宰他一直这么忙吗？怎么大早上就有电话？”

“他……”

李东海想了想，对啊，按道理说李赫宰应该很忙才对，可是跟他在一起的时候却鲜少用手机，周末还有空陪他买菜逛超市。

“我也不清楚，他没跟我说过工作上的事。”

“这样……”李母自顾自地点头，脸上露出几分担忧：“那东海你……有见过他的其他朋友吗？”

李东海不明白对方何意，正要摇头，就听李母说：“我没有打听赫宰隐私的意思，只是……只是赫宰回国后不愿意回家，自打他接手公司以后，不好听的传闻我听过很多，但我是赫宰的母亲，我知道他不是那样的人。”

李东海安静听着，对方继续说：“我生怕他在外面染上什么坏习惯，东海你告诉阿姨，赫宰他……是不是恋爱了？”

“啊？”李东海着实犯难了，他怎么会知道李赫宰的感情状况啊，平时那人只是经常来他家蹭饭，他们俩混在一起的时间看似挺长，细想起来其实没什么实际意义，无非是多了一个人陪另外一个人打发无聊，两人之间甚至连对话都没有任何进展。

“阿姨，赫宰他从来没有跟我说过这些。”

“啊……”

李母的声音低下去，李东海不忍心看到长辈失落的模样，他想起那日听到的采访，话音一转道：“不过赫宰已经有喜欢的女孩了，阿姨您应该相信他的眼光。”

李母眼睛一亮：“赫宰有喜欢的人了？”

“……对。”李东海回忆着那日的对话，最后给出结论：“他喜欢个子高的女生，对方可能是个模特。”

“什么模特？”李赫宰不冷不热的声音在身后响起。

李母见儿子回来很是高兴，故意板脸打趣道：“赫宰你真是的，谈恋爱都不告诉妈妈。”

李赫宰不语，他搬来一把凳子挨着李东海坐下，目光幽深反问身边的人：“你挺清楚啊，我喜欢什么样的。”

李东海一抖，话被吓进肚子里，他知道自己不该断章取义，但那只是为了安慰李赫宰的母亲，却没想被李赫宰逮个正着。

他不敢看李赫宰的眼睛，心虚道：“你……是你自己说的。”

李赫宰嗤笑：“我说过的话你没记住多少，八卦杂志的内容你倒是挺上心。”

李东海低下头，想说对不起又觉得眼下不是好时机。

李母不明白两人在说什么，他看出来儿子不高兴，便也不再讲话。

李赫宰干脆起身，简单的整理了一下：“妈，今天也差不多了，我刚给爸打了电话，他一会儿就过来。”

“哎，你们不再坐一会儿吗？赫宰，等你爸来再走吧？”

“不了，李东海还要上班。”

李母这才想起今天是工作日，懊恼道：“哎呀瞧我这记性，耽误你上班了吧东海？”

李东海客气道：“没关系，我们公司管得比较松。”

“是吗。”李赫宰凉凉道：“你跟我可不是这样说的。”

李东海嗓子发干：“最、最近比较松。”

“走吧，东海快走吧。”李母催促：“让赫宰送你，现在坐车肯定来不及了。”

不等李东海拒绝，李赫宰从善如流，主动拎起李东海的包：“嗯，那我们先走了妈。”

李母微笑叮嘱：“路上注意安全。”

李东海还坐在那里，李赫宰已经抬腿离开，他只好站起来仓促地给李母鞠了一个躬：“呃……那我走了阿姨，您一定要保重身体。”

李母笑眯眯地挥手，李东海与她道别后转身去追李赫宰。

李赫宰站在病房外，见他出来后将公文包递过去，李东海小声说了句谢谢，然后随他一同下楼。

电梯里谁也没有开口，封闭的环境压抑得李东海心里发慌，他干巴巴地笑了一下：“A市可真小啊。”

“嗯。”

“没想到走在路上都能遇见你母亲。”

李赫宰直直地盯着逐渐下降的电梯楼层，轻描淡写道：“我也没想到你们这么快就见面。”

“什么？”

李赫宰斜他一眼：“没什么。”

“叮——”的一声，李赫宰大步踏出电梯。

李东海连忙跟上去，外面的阳光已经很刺眼了，他一时间不适应的遮住眼睛，李赫宰走得有些快，李东海不知道是着急送他还是什么，他提高声音喊道：“赫宰，你不用送我了，我自己打车去公司。”

他低头避开阳光向李赫宰走去，以为对方还有话要对他讲，谁知李赫宰第一次极快的妥协道：“那我走了。”

李东海脚步一顿：“哦……好，你快回家吧。”

说话时李赫宰已经在倒车了，李东海自觉退开给他让路，他双手提着包带，站在车边目送李赫宰离开的样子像是没有脾气任人搓圆捏扁的柿子。

李赫宰看了一眼便泄气了。

——你跟他较什么劲。

他降下车窗，用一张任谁看了都是心情不好的脸对李东海说：“你有什么话要说么？”

李东海挠挠头不确定道：“嗯……开车小心？”

“没了？”

“没了……”

李赫宰朝他勾手：“李东海你过来。”

李东海不解，却还是听话上前：“怎么了？”

他来到车窗前，虚着眼睛朝里看去，李赫宰停下后也不开口，隔着车门打量李东海，那人的半张脸在阳光下白到反光，纤长的睫毛在脸上投下一小片灰色的阴影。李赫宰想从他眼中捕捉到自己想要的东西，可看了半天，对方玻璃珠子般透明的瞳孔中只有疑惑和茫然，被自己多看了几眼还不好意思起来，眼神闪躲道：“你、你看什么呀。”

李赫宰收回眼神，手指在方向盘上点了点：“这么走掉的确可惜了……”

李东海听不太清：“你说什么？”

“头过来点。”李赫宰没理他，右手默默地解开安全带。

李东海纳闷，依言弯下身子。

等到距离合适的时候，李赫宰单手勾住他的脖子，轻轻地朝自己带过来，李东海来不及反应，下一秒李赫宰抬起下巴迎上来，李东海的视线还停留在他那双波澜不惊的双眼时，嘴唇被对方吻住了。

李赫宰的吻跟他的人一样，漫不经心不以为意，似乎只是好奇李东海嘴唇的味道，光是贴住还不够，他嘴唇微启，缓缓磨蹭着李东海柔软的唇瓣，手指在他极其敏感的后颈来回抚摸游走，宛若电流般的酥麻感从脖子传遍全身，李东海忍不住发出了细微的鼻音。

李赫宰轻尝浅酌点到为止，他松开手，十分自然地舔了舔被沾湿、还留有余温的下唇：“行了，你走吧。”

李东海如梦初醒，一瞬间脸涨得通红，口齿不清道：“你、你这是在……做什么？”

李赫宰不回答，嘴唇一勾：“以后别乱点鸳鸯，听见没？”

不知道李东海是太过冷静还是被亲傻了，注意力一下子就被转移了。

“我哪有……”

李赫宰看起来很困，心情被抚慰后显然不想跟李东海在这儿浪费口舌，他懒懒地挥了挥手：“下了班就回家，别在外面转悠。”

李东海争辩：“你是说昨天吗？昨天是因为我想给你做鸡……”

“啧，不想走？”李赫宰作势要打开车门：“还是没有亲够想让我下来？我倒是很乐意……”

“没有没有你走吧你走吧！”李东海捂住嘴巴，吓得拿不住包连连后退。

李赫宰满意地笑了，留下一句“在家等你”，然后踩下油门，几秒消失在了李东海的视线里。

李东海走进办公室的时候顾远撇了他一眼，在李东海坐下来后阴阳怪气地来了句：“你这点掐得不好啊，上午都过去一半了。”

李东海压低声音抱歉道：“路上有事耽搁了。”

“切，关我什么事。”顾远白了他一眼，瞟见对方的耳朵又忍不住问：“你耳朵怎么这么红，发烧了？”

“啊？”李东海一惊，慌慌张张地用手捂住耳朵掩饰尴尬。

“没有，就……风太大了，冻的。”

顾远无语，心说不想说就不说呗，撒什么谎啊，都快到夏天了还冻的，忽悠谁呢。

办公室恢复安静，李东海喝了口水，强迫自己静下心来处理工作。

可是半个小时过去了，李东海没有丝毫进展，他呆坐在电脑前注意力无法集中，此时他眼前尽是关于李赫宰的画面——冷漠的侧脸、挑剔的口吻、看似不羁的金发，和大多时候总是紧抿的嘴唇。

嘴唇……

李东海控制不住摸上自己的嘴巴，那里滚烫着，柔软湿润的触感还未消散，依旧停留在他的嘴唇上，像是在提醒李东海不久前发生了什么。

李赫宰，跟他，两人在一个明媚的早晨，在医院的地面停车场，接吻了。

李赫宰为什么要亲他？

李赫宰是不是还没醒酒啊？

李赫宰不会是……

李东海怔愣住——李赫宰不会是喜欢我吧？

他下意识咬住下唇，可一想到李赫宰吻过自己，那里还残留着他的味道李东海又不敢咬了。

想着想着李东海越来越热，他忍不住扯开领口给自己扇风透气，为什么他一回想起来就全身发烫？被亲了就会这样吗？办公室不会开暖气了吧？他怎么觉得……连呼吸都变困难了呢？

顾远从缝隙中偷偷观察着李东海，对面的人眼神慌乱，不知为何反复舔舐着自己的嘴唇，顾远不由自主地吞咽口水，莫名感觉李东海眼神闪烁、手足无措的模样吸引着他的目光，让人忍不住想多看两眼。

啐，想什么呢！反应过来后顾远恨不得给自己一耳光，真恶心，他可是最讨厌这种长相的男人了。

李东海一整个上午心不在焉，中午吃饭时坐在角落出神，他明显没胃口，筷子在碗里戳来戳去，过了好久只送进嘴几粒米。

“坐这么远？找了你好久。”神童端着餐盘在他对面坐下来。

李东海回过神，点头打招呼：“童哥。”

神童没注意李东海的异常，如往常一样跟人东侃西侃，没说几句神童想起什么，问道：

“怎么样，最近跟小李总熟络了不少吧？”

“啊？”

李东海吓了一跳，一时间脑袋里千回百转——什么熟了不少？哪种程度的熟？以什么身份？他是看出什么了吗？

李东海打起精神，默默吞下一口饭：“……是熟了不少。”

——几个小时前还接吻来着。

“那就行。”神童放下心来啧嘴，眼里有几分羡慕：“你别说，他这人还挺够义气，知道你要租房，一个电话就打过来了，不过我挺纳闷，他怎么不直接找你。”

李东海愣了一下，想起房子的问题自己稀里糊涂的就被李赫宰带过去了，他心安理得的住了小一个月，还没问清到底是怎么回事呢。

“哥。”李东海认真道：“李赫宰当时跟你说了什么吗？”

“他说让我自己看着办，弄真一点，别让你看出来。”神童故意从喉咙里发出夸张的声音：“阔气吧，那天我都以为自己是房主了。”

李东海思索着，慢慢放下筷子：“其实那里的租金挺贵的吧……”

“那种地段的话，四千五？”

李东海心里很不是滋味，他叹了一口气，不明白李赫宰这么做的目地是什么，房子的事无形之中让他产生了不小的压力。在与李赫宰相处过程中，原本平衡的关系一下子变得不对等起来，钱都是次要的，人情这种东西……该怎么还？

而自己理所当然的模样，在李赫宰看来是不是又傻又蠢？

“所以那份合同……也是假的？”

“还不是为了让你相信，哎哟，整那么麻烦干什么，我还特地跑去打印店花了两块钱……”

注意到李东海一脸复杂，神童惊讶：“干嘛这幅表情，住这么久他没跟你说？”

“没有……”李东海摇头：“他没告诉我。”

神童怔了怔，随后恢复无所谓的样子劝道：“这有什么关系，你情我愿的事儿，反正你又没损失。”

“……嗯。”

神童耐着性子对李东海讲道理：“我看得出小李总是个性情中人，这不是挺好？他有钱有背景，你能搭上他这根线百利无一害。”

“干嘛？别拿这种眼神看我，哥没跟你说笑，现在这种社会，在外面不看学历不看能力，看的是什么知道吗？人脉啊！你跟小李总打好关系对你没有坏处，等再过两年你就知道了。”

李东海什么话都没说，其实这些他都懂，他踏入社会好几年了，换过公司换过工作，也吃过亏尝过冷暖，这些道理他不是第一次听了，可是……可是他不想把这些放进与李赫宰的相处之中。

一开始，他完全没有把李赫宰放在心上，那不是他能够到的阶级，即使是后来的接触中，李东海也完全把对方当成“甲方”、“合作商”、“不能得罪的老板”，他把握着适当的距离，尽量不与李赫宰产生过多的纠缠。可是经过一段时间的认识，他发现忽略李赫宰的家世和社会地位，那人只不过是小自己两岁的弟弟，他真实有脾气，也很礼貌会尊重自己，他没有李东海想象中的狂妄自大，带着优越感谈论企业、股票、家庭，他看似无意实际细心，说李东海你该去浇花了、李东海你买的菜不新鲜、李东海你不提前交电费信息都发到我手机上了。

这样的李赫宰，他不想带着有利可图的心态去跟他交往。

“我明白，童哥。”李东海淡淡一笑：“这些你放心。”

神童回他一个眼神，赞道：“聪明人。”

两人继续吃饭，结束后又在食堂坐了一会儿，离开的时候神童眼睛一亮，提议道：“嘶——东海，要不你帮哥一个忙吧。”

“什么事？哥你说。”

“就……”神童犹豫不决，似乎不好开口：“就咱们跟宇清续约的事儿，你不是跟小李总特熟嘛，有机会你去他面前提一下，你看行不？”

李东海长大嘴巴：“我？”

“我知道你很为难，但我实在想不出办法了东海。”神童无比真挚，至少李东海从没见过他是眼前这幅萎靡不振的样子。

“我之前还想着顺其自然，但是上面给的压力太大了，天天开会写计划方案，能敲的门我都敲了，你看啊，张总，光喝酒都喝了不下五顿，还有他们质检科的老朴，我天天给他打电话，他们市场部姓金的的那个，不知道你见过没，我都跟他聊出巨轮了，一点进展都没有。”

说完神童捂着额头叹气：“哎哟，郁闷死了。”

李东海张了张嘴，十分为难道：“那……我说也没用啊童哥，你都没有办法我能说上什么话。”

“你就帮哥一次，就一次，跟小李总在一块儿的时候提一嘴就行，啊？帮帮忙试一试，没到山穷水尽哥也不会来求你不是？”

李东海苦着脸摇头：“哥你千万别这么说，什么求不求的，能帮我一定帮，但是……”

他不禁想起李赫宰，其实他今天过得很混乱，早上在医院那枚意味不明的亲吻，对方拿捏不准的态度，自己矛盾不安的心理，太多问题摆在面前，李东海不知道该如何应对。

细想起来，他们两人不知从何时起，相处氛围开始变得暧昧不清，神童不了解，自己也不好明说这其中的改变，而眼下连公事都掺合进来，他和李赫宰之间的关系还能理得清吗？

“好。”李东海闭了闭眼咬牙答应，不等神童喜上眉梢他先一步提醒：“我答应哥会跟他说的，但是结果如何我无法保证，毕竟……”

“行行行，其他的你不用操心。”神童搓手，不知为何他心里有种预感，李东海出马这事儿八九不离十稳了，至于直觉从何而来，他也不知道，可能就是冥冥之中感觉李东海对李赫宰来说不一般吧。

后面神童又说了什么李东海完全没听进去，因为他答应完的瞬间就后悔了。

整个下午，李东海心烦意乱，下班时间到了他也没有要走的意思。

“李工，还不走？”

“哦，我打算加会儿班，你们先走吧。”

李东海微笑着送走其他同事，办公室里的人纷纷离开，转眼间只剩下他自己。

“叮咚——”

手机收到一条简讯，李东海扫了一眼，屏幕上亮起李赫宰的名字。

睡醒了。

什么啊，睡醒给我发消息干嘛。李东海嘀咕着，并不打算理会。

想喝鱼汤。

不会做。李东海在心里大喊，我又不是厨子，想吃什么自己不会点吗。

还没下班吗，我去接你。

李东海差点跳起来，赶紧拿起手机噼里啪啦的打字——你别来！我加班！

发送前一秒他又把过于激动的文字删除，留下两个字：加班。

发出去后等了很久没有收到回复，李东海松下一口气，撑着太阳穴感觉十分疲惫。

“呀，你怎么还没走？”神童敲了敲玻璃门，出现在办公室门口。

李东海直起身子，见是神童勉强笑了一下：“加班，一会儿就走。”

“加什么班啊，人都走光了。”神童进来，拍拍他的后背道：“走，哥请你吃饭。”

李东海推脱道：“不用了哥，你也忙了一天，快回去休息吧。”

“我这不是找你帮忙过意不去嘛，你好歹让我减少一下心里的负罪感吧。”

李东海无奈地笑了，正好他现在心里很乱，跟神童一起吃饭聊聊天也好。

“好吧，我收拾一下，哥你等等。”

“行，我在楼下等你。”

“嗯。”

李东海关闭电脑穿好衣服，关上办公室的灯，走之前他看了一眼手机，背景是一张他家阳台的绿景，里面有他和李赫宰一起种的生菜和后来买回来的辣椒，现在已经绿油油的冒出头了。

他没回。

李东海在心里告诉自己，他把手机揣回口袋，努力忽略内心淡淡的失落，拎上包离开了办公室。


End file.
